Not Anymore
by Endou
Summary: Tidak. Tidak. Jangan. Aku mohon jangan. Tidak lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Hentikan mimpi buruk ini. Tidak lagi. jangan lagi. Not Anymore. /bad summary. GORE. RnR please?/ Otanjoubi omedetou, Kuro-chan  Fict ini special untukmu


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** M *bangga*

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s) *semoga gak ada, semoga gak ada 100x*, EYD hancur, kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan -?-, GORE,dll

**A/N:** Rated M pertama Kazu~ *tebar pasir* #plak! Gore~ fufufufu... Semoga kalian puas~ oh ya, Fict ini khusus untuk **Sadistic Shinigami Kuromaru** yang berulang tahun hari ini~ Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuro-chan~ Oh ya, jangan protes kalo alurnya kecepetan. Kazu sadar betul akan hal itu. Jadi, jangan protes.  
.

.

**Hope You Like It~**

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

Mungkin kalian akan bingung jika aku mengatakan kalau aku benci semuanya. Tapi, ini kenyataan. Benci. Benci. Benci! Aku benci! Aku benci keluargaku. Aku benci ibuku. Aku benci kakakku. Benci. Aku benci mereka semua.

Apa? Apa benar aku benci mereka? Kenapa aku benci mereka? Penyebabnya? Aku... Apa ya? Mungkin aku seharusnya membenci diriku sendiri. Benci karena sudah terlahir. Benci karena harus lahir dari rahimnya. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Diriku yang tak pernah bisa dilihat orang. Diriku yang selalu dianggap bernaung dalam pelukan keluarga. Dipandang berlindung dari kerasnya dunia luar dalam naungan seorang kakak.

Dia. Dia. Selalu dia. Benci diriku? Aku membenci diriku. Tapi, penyebab diriku membenci diriku sendiri adalah dia. Dia. Dia yang menyebabkan ku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kuharap aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Agar aku tak perlu bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat membencinya.

Kalian pasti muak karena aku terus menerus menyerukan kata benci. Kalian pasti memandangku sebagai mahkluk kotor yang hanya dipenuhi rasa dendam. Apa kalian pernah berpikir, apa yang membuatku dipenuhi rasa dendam? Apa kalian pernah sekali saja mencoba untuk menggeser rasa dendam dalam rongga dadaku dengan rasa cinta yang kalian berikan?

Oh ya, aku lupa. Kalian tak pernah perduli dengan mahkluk seperti ku. Bagi kalian aku sampah. Seharusnya tak lahir. Kalian bersikap manis padaku hanya karena kalian mengetahui latar belakangku. Keluarga. Kalian hanya memandang mereka. Hanya memandangku sebagai bagian mereka. Bukan karena diriku sendiri.

Benci. Benci. Aku benci kalian. Kenapa tidak kalian katakan saja terus terang? Katakan dengan lantang!

Benci. Benci. Semua ini karena dia! Kuharap kau mati!

Kenapa? Kenapa? Semua. Semuanya! Selalu dan selalu. Aku muak!

Mereka hanya memandangku sebagai penggantimu. Tak lebih. Hanya kau yang ada dimata mereka. Tak ada. Tak ada pantulan bayanganku dalam mata mereka. Kau. Kau. Selalu kau. Pantulan dirimu. Ada disetiap mata.

Aku... Sebenarnya apa eksistensi-ku didunia ini? Apa... Hanya... Seorang pengganti? Oh, bahkan lebih rendah dari itu.

Kenapa? Apa salahku? Apa aku salah karena sudah terlahir ke dunia ini?

Aku berusaha. Terus dan terus berusaha. Aku melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari 'nya'. Agar kalian bisa melihatku dan dia sebagai dua pribadi yang berbeda.

Tapi... Hahahahaha! SEMUA ITU HANYA TINDAKAN SIA-SIA!

Kalian tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan kalian padaku. Terus. Terus. Terus memandangnya!

Apa aku terlalu hina untuk hanya sekedar dilirik?

Aku benci memohon. Tapi. Untuk kali ini. Aku bersedia membuang semuanya. Semua harga diriku.

Kumohon. Kumohon. Pandang aku. Sekali saja. Walau hanya sebentar. Kumohon, pandang aku.

Kalian selalu menganggap kalau penderitaan yang dialaminya adalah penderitaan paling kejam dan panjang diseluruh dunia ini. Pernahkah kalian berpikir tentang penderitaanku?

Tidak pernah.

Tak akan ada yang berubah meski sudah berusaha. Aku benci. Semua hal ini sia-sia.

Absolute. Kejayaannya absolute. Perkataannya mutlak. Tak ada bantahan.

Angin lalu. Semua ucapanku hanya angin lalu di telinga mereka. Tak pantas untuk didengar.

Seandainya. Seandainya DIA TIDAK ADA!

Hidupku pasti tidak akan begini. Penuh penderitaan. Kebohongan. Orang-orang munafik!

Berhenti tersenyum padaku! Aku tahu isi hati kalian! Kalian muak padaku! Aku tahu itu!

Sorot mata itu. Aku benci. Sorot mata yang seakan menyiratkan kasih sayang yang besar. Berhenti bersimpati padaku! Aku tak butuh simpati!

Aku benci padanya. Rasa benci itu menimbulkan hasrat untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Hancur. Hancur. Aku ingin dia hancur layaknya diriku.

Hidup dalam senyuman kosong. Tatapan benci. Sorotan dingin. Dilingkupi kebohongan.

Akhirnya aku sadar. Aku tak pernah dicintai. Tak akan ada yang mencintaiku. Semua yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah kebohongan. Kebohongan abadi. Menjijikan.

Menjijikan. Seperti diriku.

Aku sudah bosan menangis. Menangis tak menghasilkan apa pun.

Air mataku tak berguna.

Hasrat itu makin menjadi. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH'NYA'!

Kalau dia tak ada semua pasti lebih baik 'kan? Ya 'kan?

Fufufufufu... Ahahahahahaha! Pasti! Semua pasti akan lebih baik!

Aku tak perlu menjadi bayangannya. tak perlu dipandang sebagai penggantinya. Tak perlu dibenci. Aku pasti bahagia.

Bahagia.

Hanya itu yang kuinginkan.

**NORMAL POV**

Matahari mulai turun dari singasananya. Menimbulkan bercak oranye dilangit sore. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai muncul. Menghapus segala keindahan dilangit.

Layaknya kegelapan yang sudah meliputi seluruh pikiran pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu membawa pisau ditangannya. Menggenggamnya erat. Ia berjalan perlahan. Mendekati pintu tujuannya.

Kriiet

"Oh, Sasuke, Ada apa? Tumben kau datang ke kamarku tengah malam begini." Sapa seorang pemuda lain dalam kamar yang baru saja dimasuki pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi.

",,,,," Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Karena ibu sedang tidak ada, makanya kau datang padaku? Aiih, senangnya. Kemarilah, ceritakan pada Aniki." Ujar sang kakak ramah.

"Ya. Aku mimpi buruk. Dan semua mimpi burukku disebabkan olehmu, Aniki" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ia mendekati Aniki-nya perlahan. Mengacungkan pisau dalam genggamannya.

"Sasuke, kau tak boleh bermain pisau! Letakkan pisau itu!" Perintah Itachi. Ia menganggap kalau adiknya hanya ingin bermain pisau sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Tidak mau. Karena pisau ini akan segera menghentikan mimpi burukku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ap- Uaaarh!" Sasuke membenturkan kepala Itachi, kakaknya ke tembok.

Jdugh!

"Kau berisik sekali."

Jdugh!

Sasuke Berkali-kali membenturkan kepala kakaknya ketembok. Meninggalkan bercak merah ditembok kamar akibat sobeknya kulit pada pelipis Itachi, sang kakak.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Seru Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Kau. Kau. Kau. Selalu kau!" Gumam Sasuke Sambil menginjak-injak paha Itachi sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' pertanda retaknya tulang paha sang kakak.

"Uaaarh! Sak-aaaaakh! Hentikan! Aaaaah!"

"Kubilang, DIAM!" Bentak Sasuke Sambil kembali membenturkan kepala sang kakak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Selalu kau. Kenapa bukan aku? Hiks... Hiks..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan mulai menangis.

"Sasu" Panggil Itachi lemah.

"Benar! Kalau saja kau tak ada, aku... Aku... Pasti dipandang!" Teriaknya sambil merobek perut Itachi. Darah segar mengalir deras. Membentuk genangan merah dilantai marmer yang dingin.

"Aaaaarh! Uwaaakh! Aaaakh!"

"Hihihihihihi... Lihat, darahmu menggenang lho~ hihihihi... Membuatku MUAK!"

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk isi perut kakaknya, menarik usus Itachi hingga terburai keluar. Selama melakukannya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratka ketakutan melainkan kepuasan. Menikmati tiap tindakan sadis yang ia lalukan pada kakaknya.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh.." Nafas Itachi mulai memendek.

"Kenapa? Kok tersengal? Apa permainanku se-menyenangkan itu?" Ujar Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Itachi perlahan.

"Matamu... Seperti biasa ya? Menyebalkan." Ujarnya kesal sambil mencongkel bola mata kiri milik Itachi keluar.

"Aaaaaaaaakh!"

"Wah... Lihat, matamu tinggal satu ya? Apa sekarang mereka masih akan terus menyanjungmu?"

Sasuke menjilat bola mata milik Itachi perlahan, "Aku ragu. Hihihihihihihi..."

"Kenapa? Hahh.. Kau- uhuk! Me-lakukan.. Hahh... Hal i-ni?" Tanya sang kakak terbata.

"Aku bosan terus-menerus bermimpi buruk. Aku hanya ingin mimpi burukku berakhir." Sahutnya santai.

Sasuke Kembali manghujamkan pisaunya pada tubuh Itachi. Kali ini tepat menusuk jantungnya. Menyebabkan Itachi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Itachi sudah meninggal.

"Fufufufufu...hahahahahaha! Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku akan bahagia! Hahahahaha!" Serunya lantang.

"Yoi yume yo, aniki." Ujarnya berbisik seraya menutup pintu kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu tidakan pembunuhannya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa mimpi indah"

**FIN**

**Kazu**: Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Jelek ya? kurang sadis? Tapi, Kata temen Kazu udah sadis. Sadis benget malah! Gomen, kalo gak memuaskan (_._)

**Itachi**: Author Psychopath! Bikin fict yang enggak-enggak aja! Masa' gue disiksa?

**Kazu**: Berisik! 'kan udah pake pemeran pengganti! Lo gak dibunuh ini! *sewot*

**Sasuke:** Hn, Author. Thanks. Gue puassss! Rasanya gue kayak ngebunuh Itachi beneran.

**Kazu:** Eh? Sama-sama. Padahal tadinya gue pingin lo yang disiksa lho! Tapi, berhubung enakan kalo kayak gini,…. Yah, begitulah~

**Naru-chan: **hueeeeee~ kok aku gak dapet peran? Aku 'kan tokoh utama fandom ini!

**Kazu: **maaf deh… habis, masa' tiap fict kamu terus tokoh utamanya? Gak seru dong? Ya udah kamu mau apa 'Hard Lemon'? *sok baik padahal nista!*

**Sasuke:** Hn. *evil smirk*

**Naru-chan: **Nggaaaakk! *kabur* *berhenti bentar* pokoknya aku tokoh utama! *kabur –lagi-*

**Itachi: **Gue sadar gue bahkan Cuma tokoh pendukung *pundung* _(Bukann! Aku nge-fans kok sama Tachi-sama)_ tapi… Kejam! Kejam! Ya udah, para readers mohon review ya? dan jangan minta 'buatin lagi dong~?' jangan! Gue ogah dijadiin tempat balas dendam si Author.

**Kazu**: Lo OoC. *sweatdrop* Sudahlah. REVIEW PLEASE?

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**


End file.
